iLove You (extra scene)
by Frobody
Summary: This story is told from the perspective of Freddie immediately following the events of the episode, iLove You.


Freddie was by himself, thinking about things clearly for the first time in awhile. He and Sam had just broken up - a mutual thing - and now, he was alone at the Groovy Smoothie, sitting at the same table that he and Sam had sat at, not too long ago as a couple, and thinking about how, unsurprisingly, he didn't really give a crap. Oh sure, he still cared for her, that was true. But only as friends. As far as lovers went, he didn't even think that he had _ever_ cared for her; not even a little bit. Not at _all, _actually. And why should that surprise anyone anyway? Unless you had an IQ of a rock, it was pretty obvious that the two of them were about as compatible as a fish in a pond of cement. They both thoroughly and utterly _hated_ one another; always had and always _will. _The fact that they'd been a couple in any capacity, even for short while, was more a case of his own stupidity than anything else. It certainly hadn't come from his heart. _God no_. Just thinking about it now, made him feel like grabbing an orange and pelting _himself_ in the back. _Boomba you stupid idiot!_ How could he have been so idiotic? He _hated_ that blonde headed demon. Hated her with a passion!

He took big gulp of his smoothie, and looked around to see if T-Bo was here. Maybe he'd have some fries. Just for himself this time. That was one of the things he was already cherishing about life without Puckett: Food. Oh God, how he had missed eating. Every time he and Sam had gotten something to eat together, the little she-devil had always sucked down whatever he had ordered for himself, like some kind of human vacuum cleaner. How she hadn't managed to ballon out to the size of a small house was a mystery to him. _She's young _he thought, taking another drink _that metabolism is _bound_ to slow down sooner or later, and when it does… boom! _The thought was immensely funny and he had to force himself to keep from laughing out loud. Only people in the looney-bin laughed out loud when alone; and aside from his obsession with model trains, he didn't think he belonged in that group.

Suddenly, the door of the Groovy Smoothie swung open, letting in a blast of smog from a passing automobile. The acrid smell was instant and awful and he turned to look at it, covering his nose.

"Hey! There you are!" Carly said, coming in and holding her own nose. She looked tired, as if she'd been up all night.

"Yeah, here I am" he said, feeling bummed out. He didn't want to talk to Carly right now. He didn't really want to talk to anyone. He was too busy enjoying life without the old ball and chain.

"So" Carly said, grabbing a chair and sitting down. "I heard you two are officially over now."

"Yeah. And thank God for that!"

"What? But I thought you lov-"

"No! I never did." he shouted, cutting her off "It was all just a stupid mistake."

"Oh" Carly said, looking as if she felt guilty for attempting to ask the question.

"Sorry" he said, and he meant it too. It wasn't Carly's fault and he shouldn't have taken it out on her.

"Look" he said, sighing out loud and then pausing to find the right words. "I just went out with her because I was lonely and desperate. It was the same with you back in the day too. Girl's never really liked me and I think I just wanted to say 'Hey! Look! I've got a girlfriend' you know? Like, to show people I wasn't a loser or whatever. It was never genuine though. I never loved either of you. Ever. You guys are just friends; _best_ friends and that's all you'll ever be."

He looked at her face, expecting some sort of negative reaction and thought for a moment that he was going to get one. Then, she smiled so widely that it managed to stretch from one ear to the other.

"Me too!" she said, and he could tell she was being honest.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, really. I mean, back in the day, for that one moment when you sorta saved my life, I _thought_ that I had those sort of feelings, but then it went away and never came back. Since then, I've always worried that you still felt that way about me and that it would ruin everything."

At this, he felt a great weight lift from his shoulders. Finally, everything was going to go back to normal.

"Yeah. I agree." he said, getting up from the table with a smile. "Now, can we all just get back to doing what the three of us do best?"

She got up from the table, smiled and said: "Like what? Throwing oranges at your back?"

"No, that's not wh-"

"Making fun of your widdle twain club?" she said, teasing him like he was a little baby.

"Carly!"

"Aw, someone wuvs their widdle twains! Don't they! "

"I'm warming you!" he said as the two of them left the Groovy Smoothie together, headed back to their building for another episode of iCarly.


End file.
